a little piece of him
by Delphinium14
Summary: what if the night Day and June spent together had resulted in a little surprise? first fanfic i know the summary sucks and is basically only a sentence but please give it a chance :P
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own the legend trilogy all rights go to Mary Lu**

5 months. Day has been in hospital for 5 months now. For the first 3 weeks I never leave. After that I just came first thing in the morning until late at night. Today is not different I check in walk up to day's room and sit in the waiting room with yet another book. I sit and read and don't look up until I see doctor Kann walking up to me. I expect the usual '_not much change today, I'm afraid, but at least he's still stable' _god I have gotten way to used to hearing that. Doctor Kann greets me and as a reply I ask how Day is – still nothing unusual – until he hesitates to answer, now the news being different isn't even the biggest shock to me, the biggest shock is the news that I get to hear. "He's awake" doctor Kann says. I simply cannot believe my ears, after 5 months of waiting Day is finally awake! "Can I go to him?" I ask. "Of course you can Ms. Iparis" says doctor Kann, and my heart jumps a hundred miles up in the air, until he continues "But I'm going to have to warn you Ms. Iparis, Day has made a remarkable recovery, we have run some tests and all seemed fine. When he woke up he asked for some water and then for his brother. In almost every aspect, the Day that we know is back…" before he can continue I interrupt him "Almost?" "Uhm, yes Ms. Iparis that's the point I was getting to. You see the hippocampus stores memories both long and short term. Day's long-term memories seem to be intact but unfortunately Day cannot remember the past two years of his life…" the doctor says trailing off. It's like something turns in my head, I met Day less than two years ago, "he won't remember me?" I ask in a tiny voice. "Probably not Ms. Iparis, but I'm positive that with time and patience we will be able to get his memory back with some help of triggers." "OK" is all I can say. After a while I find my words "can I go see him anyway?" I ask. "of course Ms. Iparis." He says and I begin to walk towards Day's room. When I hear the doctor call behind me "just be careful don't scare him with all of this information right away." I shout back an "of course" and walk straight into Day's room.

As soon as I see Day I want to run over to him and kiss him, but remembering the doctors words I just walk over to his bed and sit on the side of it. Day just looks at me politely, no recognition in his eyes whatsoever. "hello" is all I manage to croak out. "good morning" he replies politely. I look at him sadly "you don't know me do you?" "no" - that one word breaks my heart into a million pieces – "should I?" he asks. And now I see, this is it, this is the sacrifice I have to make to let Day live, I have to let day go. "no" I reply "they just sent me to check up on you, see how you were doing. The thought it might be nice to have someone the same age around." I lie. "oh" he says "well, thank you" with this I get up and start leaving, just before I make my way out of the door he asks "how far along are you?" pointing at my now protruding belly. Oh yeah I might have forgotten to mention that I am pregnant, the night I shared with Day left me a little surprise. "about 5 months." I answer quietly before leaving

after leaving the hospital i just wonder around, in the end i end up just going home. the next 2 weeks are very depressing i just lay in bed all day only getting up to eat - so i don't starve the baby - and go to the bathroom. after these 2 agonizing weeks the announcement is made that Day and his little brother Eden are leaving for Antarthica this afternoon. so while everyone else is saying goodbye to Day and Eden, i instead go to the place where i first met this boy. the boy that changed my life forever, because it is only fair to end this right where it started


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so to whoever is reading this THHANK YOU i really love it that you would want to read my story! i didn't think anyone would. i mean there are so many stories on this website how big is the chance that anyone will find mine? so thanks**

**i do not own the legend trilogy all rights go to Marie Lu**

Time. Why do we keep track of time? 3 months since I let Day go and he moved to Antarthica. Time. What is time really? 1 week until my baby is due. Time. Just a few numbers made up by mankind, but at the moment time is all I have left. Counting down every month, week, day, hour, minute, second until my baby gets born. Counting up every second, minute, hour, day, week, month since Day left. That's what time is. Time gives hope and agony. Time is a way to at least know something when all you ever knew is gone. Time is a constant never changing never ending.

I am on my way to Tess for some kind of big news she wants to announce - not that 'big news' is always actually big news with Tess. Once she called everyone over just to tell us that she had baked a cake, and she wanted us to try it - and it's taking me way too long. I mean I know I'm pregnant and all but did i really have to get this big? I am just going to be happy when this baby is out. It shouldn't be too long now, just 1 week or less. It could actually be coming any moment now. I think there are more baby's born a week early than a week late, right? Ah well I don't really know actually, I'm just assuming. But OK back to the point. So I'm on my way to Tess. There are a lot of people staring at me which nothing unusual really, I am a 17 year old that is pregnant after all. But all of the sudden i start getting a uncomfortable feeling in my stomach which i ignore assuming it's just my baby doing summersaults. After a while i arrive at Tess's apartment to find that everyone is already here, although 'everyone' wasn't really a lot of people. Just Pascao and a few friends Tess and me had made at the hospital while waiting for Day to wake up, checking up on my baby, or simply because I was visiting Tess at work. Oh yeah about that, Tess is officially a nurse at the hospital now, kinda forgot to mention that. There is Nadia; she is just the sweetest thing. She's always optimistic and looks for the bright side of life. And then there is Emily who was orphaned when she was only 5 and had been living on the streets until she was fortunate enough to get a job in the hospital. She can suddenly burst out crying about one of the many horrific things that happened to her as a child. It's good that she has Nadia; Nadia always knows how to cheer her up. So well that's basically everyone. The one thing that was a little out of place in this picture was that Pascao and Tess were holding hands. Not that it was really unexpected though, anyone could have seen it coming for miles. It was just odd that they were showing it. Of course there had been the subtle flirting but nothing to show openly that they could have a relationship. "thank you all for coming" Tess started, she looked nervously at Pascao before continuing "I will just cut straight to the point, because I know it's annoying to float around it instead of just tell you what I was going to tell you in the first place." Tess started to blabber. "Tess sweetheart that's exactly what your doing at the moment just tell us what's on your mind." I say. " Oh uhm yes. Of course. Well… Pascao and I are in a relationship" Tess says softly. "oh but sweetheart we all saw it coming." Emily said. "yeah there's no need to hide or be ashamed or anything. Pascao is a great guy." Nadia said happily. I was just about to say something too, just to comfort Tess and tell her that nothing was wrong with being in a relationship with Pascao when I felt that pain in my stomach again. Only this time it was a lot worse than the last, and I doubled over to somewhat ease the pain. Everyone looked at me in shock. "June what's going on?" Tess asked sounding very concerned. "Oh don't worry it's probably nothing. Just the baby doing some summersaults." I said trying to sound like nothing was wrong. "So it's your stomach then." Tess said switching to her professional side. "Yes" I said, the pain already starting to ease away. "You see it's already gone." I said. "Oh dear." Tess muttered, then asked me "June have you ever felt this kind of pain before?" "Uhmm yes I have, just about 15 minutes ago." I said not knowing why this was relevant. "June sweetheart those are called contractions." I was utterly shocked. "Contractions? But… that means that… I'm going into labor!" I shouted out. "Yes indeed June that is correct. Now we are going to have to take you to hospital so your little baby can be born." Nadia said becoming very excited. "Oh dear lord." I muttered before being led to a car that would take me to hospital.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, joy. Would you ever imagine these words to fit together? Regret, happiness. Another one of those combinations. Such different words with such different meanings. But still sometimes you can explain a situation only by fitting these words together. But what is pain really? It is a physical phase in your body. Your brain and nerves disagreeing with the action in your body. And what about joy? Joy is a feeling that you feel in your guts, in the center of your being. At moments you can be joy. If you really want to. So really it isn't impossible to feel this together. It is indeed physically possible. But it is rare. Because the gut feeling that goes with pain is sadness. Think of the child in the playground that fell of the swing and cut his knee. And the physical phase that fits with joy is pleasure. Think of that one lovely day in the sun, imagine the sunlight gently stroking your face as you look up to great it's welcoming rays. These are well imaginable. No? Now do imagine pain and joy together. Think of a situation. Nothing really comes to mind immediately does it?

Think about this fine people, and think of this when you come in a situation only explainable by fitting these words together.

This is exactly what it feels like to give birth.

I felt an unimaginable pain, thinking of this is quite confusing, because your body is working against itself. It is telling you to push and to get the baby out, and at the same time that this action is wrong because it hurts. Your nerves picking up this pain and sending signals to your brain, Telling your brain to stop this action because it is bad for your body. And at the same time your whole being, your centuries old instinct is telling you to keep going that it is the right thing to do. You brain is raging in an inside war between these 2 feelings of importance.

And an unexplainable joy. Because I was going to be a mother, I was going to bring a little human being to this world, I would at least have a little piece of him. A little piece of Day in our child. I wondered if the child would look like him; have his deep ocean blue eyes in which I could drown for hours, have his beautiful flawless blond hair. I wondered if the child would be a little girl or a boy. I wondered about every little detail. But one thing I knew for sure. My, our child would be perfect. It would be Day's after all.

And after hours and hours of wondering, and excruciating pain, and overwhelming joy I finally heard my baby's soft cries. I heard Tess telling me that it was a beautiful young baby girl, and that she was healthy. Tess laid my little baby girl in my arms and after this all I had eyes for was the gorgeous baby laying my arms. My beautiful baby girl. I saw her wonderful ocean blue eyes, and saw a little crown of dark brown hair on her head. She was the perfect match between her mother and father. And I couldn't imagine a sight more beautiful.

I am snapped back into reality by Tess saying my name. "Wait, what?" I said I didn't really hear that, oops. Tess just laughs and repeats her question "What are you going to name her?" I had never really though about, but still by just one look at my little girl I knew what I had to name her. It would be perfect.

Daisy. The flower that represents Beauty, Innocence, Loyal love, and Purity. The flower that grows in among others June. And lastly a flower represents a fresh new day, a day to start over. Daisy would walk in the light.

I spoke up "Daisy" and then softer "her name will be Daisy." Tess looked at me and then said, "Daisy is a perfect name. Beautiful just like it's owner."

I gave Daisy a kiss on her forehead before falling into a deep peaceful sleep. It had been an exhausting day, and night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own the legend trilogy all rights go to Marie Lu**

Opinions. What are opinions? How do you form your opinion? Is it really yours and yours alone, are you born with your opinions already in your head or do they form overtime based on your upbringing. So many different opinions, so many different people. All claiming their opinion, not wanting anyone to take theirs. Claiming it's theirs and theirs alone. But where do we pull a line between opinions and judgment? 2 different things really. Although one could turn into the other unconsciously. I think there is a line where we want it to be. We turn each one into the other ourselves. But that is just my opinion.

This is what I'm thinking about as I walk over street with my 2 week old baby daughter. I can see people judging me. I can hear people whispering to each other:

"Do you think it's her daughter?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well in my opinion she's way too young, she looks about 17 years old."

There it was again 'opinion' while I can clearly see that they are just judging me. I don't like it.

But then again here I am judging them.

I have to stop thinking about this. I love Daisy with all my heart and won't let strangers' 'opinions' get to me.

I was almost at Tess' apartment for yet again a BIG announcement. What is it with this girls and her need to make us all come over so she can announce some kind of ordinary thing.

I started wondering what it could be she would want to tell us this time. Did she buy a new pair of shoes? Did her tongue turn blue? Really I could expect anything.

Right then Nadia came up to me pulling me out of my thoughts, which is probably a good thing since I would've walked into the nearest wall otherwise. Really! It has happened before! Well thank god she saved me.

We walk into Tess' apartment together and I set the trolly in which I was pushing Daisy to the side and take her out so I won't take to much room with the enormous thing. As I'm doing this I take in my surroundings. Tess' apartment is about the same size as mine is, a little smaller because I have a child that I have to fit into mine. So mine has a room extra, and a little more space because Daisy will need space to play and walk around when she gets old enough. Anyway there's a little hallway that leads to the living room, which is directly attached to the kitchen. Then there's a few doors in the hallway one leading to a broom closet and the other to Tess' bedroom, which is very simple just a bed a nightstand and a closet. And then in her bedroom there is a door that leads to her bathroom. So very basic apartment Tess has however decorated it very colorfully. Typically Tess.

When Nadia and I walk into Tess' little living room together we are the last to enter. Pascao and Emily are already there. How come I am always the last with these things? I'm just going to blame this on the fact that each time this happened I was either pregnant or had a child. I scan the room to see if I can find anything that could hint to Tess' big news. When I don't find anything I study Tess closely to see if there's anything different. I pay special attention to her tongue, thinking of my earlier idea. But when my eyes go over the hand she has intertwined with Pascao and I see a simple yet beautiful ring, which looks like a lot of droplets of rain falling into each other.

Oh dear lord.

It can't be. Can it? Tess can't be… no she won't be… it's only been 2 weeks… but it looks like…

Tess speaks up. "So guys I know my big news isn't always big news, but this time it actually is." She takes a deep breath. "Pascao and I are engaged!" Emily Nadia and I all gasp at the same time. And there's complete and utter silence for a good 3 seconds, before Nadia speaks up and screams "oh. My. God. That is amazing you guys! When is the wedding? Where will it be? Tess can I help pick out a dress? Can I be a bridesmaid?" wow the girls has big lungs. She said that all in one breath. I look at Emily who basically looks stunned, and then carefully speak up "Tess aren't you a bit too young?" she looks at me like she was kind of expecting it, and answers

"Said the girl holding a two week old child."

"True enough. And Tess if this really is what you want I'm happy for you."

"Thanks June I really appreciate that."

"But do know that I expect to be a bridesmaid now!" I say jokingly

I see that I broke the tension, because everyone is congratulating Tess and Pascao now.

We all sit down in the living room talking and laughing, me with a sleeping Daisy in my arms, and I realize that with friends like these and my beautiful daughter, strangers' opinions wouldn't bother me at all anymore. I am happy and no matter what other people say and no matter how much I miss Day, I will never regret what direction my life took. Because I have my beautiful daughter and amazing friends.

**i hope you all like it. Don't forget to review or PM. and i was wondering if u guys would like to guess how old i am and what country i'm from.**

**i love you all!**

**xoxo**


	5. AN

Hey guys,

I don't know if i'm gonna continue this story. Not a lot of people seem to like it.

It was just an idea that i had. If i get any positive reviews i will try to continue. And i think i might rewrite the previous chapter. Cuz I'm not very happy about what I did there. It's just that I read these books so often and wondered what if?

But if no-one likes it I won't continue.


End file.
